Sun, swimming and Chloe
by ThisLoveIsHopeless
Summary: Tumblr prompt: All the Bellas go to the pool, Beca is so into her mixes she stays on her laptop on her chair while Aubrey and other the other Bellas are swimming or tanning. But Beca cant help but drool over Chloe's body as she walks to the edge of the pool, and gets caught by Aubrey (the Bellas and Aubrey don't know that they're dating).


**Tumblr prompt: All the Bellas go to the pool, Beca is so into her mixes she stays on her laptop on her chair while Aubrey and other the other Bellas are swimming or tanning. But Beca cant help but drool over Chloe's body as she walks to the edge of the pool, and gets caught by Aubrey (the Bellas and Aubrey don't know that they're dating)**

"Seriously, Beca, take off the headphones and step away from the laptop. Come on, this is supposed to be fun!" Chloe prodded Beca in the ribs, earning a glare from the smaller girl.

"This _is _fun, Chlo!" Beca replied, tipping her head toward the laptop screen, "Now, go! Enjoy the sun!" Pouting, Chloe turned her back on her girlfriend, walking back towards the pool where the other girls were swimming.

Beca and Chloe had been secretly dating for just over a month, deciding not to tell the other Bellas until they were sure it was the real thing, not wanting to risk upsetting the dynamic of the group over a fling. Up until now, the pair had been relatively good at hiding their relationship - Chloe's over-friendly nature compensating for their closeness – but as the redhead made her way back to the pool dressed in a small red bikini, Beca could help but stare at her girlfriend's incredible figure; the curve of her hips, the small dips on her lower back, the shock of red curls falling loosely around her shoulders – perfection.

"I can see your toner through your bathing suit."

"Shit, Aubrey, you can't just sneak up on a person like that! Wait, what did you say?"

"I said I see your toner; it's distracting." Aubrey turned to face the direction that Beca had been facing, her eyes immediately locking on Chloe. "I mean, you're not exactly subtle, Beca."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on Beca, we all know you've had a crush on Chloe since that first day at the activities fair – it's not exactly a secret!" Beca blushed, turning her head away from the blonde and back toward her laptop.

"We're not talking about this Aubrey." Grabbing Beca's laptop from where it rested on her knees, Aubrey sat facing the girl, a slight smile crossing forming on her lips.

"I think you'll find we are! If you ask me, I'm pretty sure Chloe has just as much of a crush on you as you do on her. I'm her best friend, I know these things." Beca put a hand over her mouth, muffling the laugh that escaped her throat. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," the brunette replied, still barely restraining her laughter as Chloe made her way over to where the two girls were sat, a quizzical look on her face.

"What're you two laughing about?" she asked, sitting on a lounger next to Beca's.

"Aubrey thinks you have a toner for me." Beca smirked, biting her lip to contain her laughter.

"Oh, she does, does she?" the redhead turned to face Aubrey, raising her eyebrows as a smile spread across her face.

"I was joking! It was a joke!" Aubrey exclaimed, trying her best to recover the situation. Chloe looked at Beca, eyes wide, receiving a small, barely visible nod from the brunette. Standing, she called over to the rest of the group in her best imitation-Aubrey voice. "I am calling an emergency Bellas meeting, grab your towels and get over here!"

The group looked confused, but grabbed climbed out of the swimming pool and headed over to join the three girls. "It has come to my attention that Miss Aubrey Posen seems to think that I have a 'toner' for Beca." Chloe began, looking around at the bemused expressions on her friends faces. "She also seems to think that Beca has a similar reaction to _my _presence."

Beca rose to her feet, trying her best to suppress the smile she could feel forming on her lips as she grabbed the redhead's arm. "Wait, what? Chloe, you have a toner for me?" she mock gasped, her free hand covering her mouth. "This is, well, this is just so unexpected!"

"I do, Beca. It's uncontrollable." Chloe deadpanned, turning to face the brunette.

"Is that so? It's probably a good job we're dating then, really." Beca replied, finishing their 'act' by placing a kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Well, that was one way to break the news," interjected Amy as the two broke apart, "Shame it was pretty obvious anyways," she finished, the rest of the Bellas smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Wait, you guys knew?"

"I told you, Beca, I could see your toner through your bathing suit!" Aubrey eventually spoke up, laughing as she stood to stand next to the two girls. "I'm really happy for you guys," she added, pulling first Chloe into a hug, followed by Beca. "Now come on, let's go enjoy the sun!"

Still smiling, the girls turned to walk back towards the pool, Beca moving to retrieve her laptop from the sun lounger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing, missy?" Chloe laughed, grabbing Beca around the waist and pulling her backwards.

"Come on, Chlo, I really wanna work on this mix!" she replied, pouting as she looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend, "Plus, let's be honest, babe, I get a pretty good view of your walking away from here."

"Dork."

"Oh, is that was you think?" Beca smiled, raising her eyebrows at the redhead.

"My dork," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, returning her smile. "Now come on, you're not getting away with this! Come swim with me and I'll help you deal with that toner of yours later," she winked, pulling the brunette in the direction of the pool.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Beca smirked, "Race you!"


End file.
